Unforgettable Dreams
by Nakamura Akira
Summary: 18 yr old Alice Liddell believed her adventures in Wonderland were nothing but make believe adventures she created as a child. Until a foreign exchange student with a strong resemblance to the Mad Hatter she had created as a child comes along saying that Wonderland was an actual place she had traveled to as a child and that they needed her help. Will she accept the truth?R&R
1. The Dream

_**So this is my first fanfic that I will publish so please bear along with me. Suggestions and such are happily welcomed. Have in mind that this first chapter is only a dream , within the next chapter or so the story will actually move forward but for now I give you Alice's dream. Thanks for reading! :3**_

* * *

"Lysander!" I called out walking past a withered old door frame. "Lysander!" I called out again wondering where my dream boy was. Wandering

around I passed massive oak trees that formed a quiet calm forest no sounds emerged from the deep crevices of the trees or the branches that hung

low above me, each tree had a marking on its bark. A spade, a knight, a joker, a king or queen, hearts, and so on. A full deck. All of these engraved in

the deep rich bark of the trees surrounding me. I heard laughter behind me. "Dear little luv." a deep seductive voice sung behind me. "Lysander..." I

murmured turning to catch a flash of black and silver. "Find me..." I heard his voice sing to my right. Quickly I turned to see that same flash of black and

silver. "Hide and seek, huh?" Very well I thought. At a quick but silent pace I followed his voice that sung my name "Alice... Alice... Come to me... Find

me..." the voice sang. as if on cue, the panic commenced. I could feel eyes watching me and his voice fading rapidly into the dark part of the forest, the

one where the night was endless and creatures of every kind hunted mercilessly. "Lysander!" I called out desperately this time, I could hear their

footsteps coming for me. I didn't know who they were or what they wanted but I knew I had to run... Run or die. "Find me Alice, hurry!" Lysander called

his once cool seductive tone now seemed panicked with a tinge of fright as though he knew what was going to happen. Tripping over my own legs I

knew the only way of escaping was to dive deep into the dark abyss of the dark side. "Alice no!" he called out closer than before. Turning around I

caught a glimpse of his beautiful face, one eye the color of emeralds and the other as rich as the sky on a hot summer day. In that moment I saw who

was coming after me. My eyes widened in horror as I pushed myself to run faster, the blue dress I wore slowing me down. The Red Queen, the

Cheshire cat, the Tweedles, and among others carrying various weapons were coming after me their once friendly faces were twisted with revenge and

blood lust. They want my blood... They want my head. The edge of the abyss was only a few steps away when I felt someone grab the hem of my

dress. Turning I saw the White Rabbit holding on to me, his white fur covered in blood instead of carrying his ever famous watch he carried a small axe

with a golden chain connected to his red vest, waving the axe frantically at me feet."We want your head Alice!" the Rabbit grinned to reveal white

sharp teeth. I shrieked in fear shaking him off just as I threw myself into the dark pit the night engulfed me. "ALICE NO!" his voice faded into nothing.

* * *

_**Thanks for all of you readers. Don't forget to review, hopefully if you're all interested I can get more chapters up so you guys can enjoy this awesome Alice in Wonderland fanfic. :3  
**_


	2. A dream or reality?

**_Finally! Rrewrote chapter one! My goodness I hope you all like it. I seriously stressed myself out with this and I didn't know how to go on. Thought about just putting this on hiatus for a bit but I didn't want to. I know how it feels when an author places a story on hiatus. XD WARNING!: THERE WILL BE A WHOLE LOT OF MISTAKES! I DO NOT HAVE AUTO CORRECT OR A BETA READER TO HELP SO THERE WILL BE MISTAKES. Thank you for understanding. :3. _**

_**I do not own Alice in Wonderland or its character's. I simply own my characters and my story.**_

* * *

Alice awoke with a start, sweat soaking her blue night gown. "I'm in my room... I'm safe... Rabbits cant talk...Lysander doesn't exist..." she muttered the already memorized mantra.

"Alice!" a knock on her bedroom door startled the eighteen year old senior.

"Why hasn't breakfast been started!?" her mother yelled from behind the door.

"S..so sorry mother!" Alice replied bursting out of her bed and out the door, just past the old woman.

"You idiot, get dressed first!" she yelled at her.

"Y..yes mother!" Alice walked back into her room.

"And hurry it up, trash." she sneered, her ugly face wrinkling up making her seem like a pig, leaving.

Brushing her teeth and choosing a long sleeved black shirt with a red tea cup on it,a red jacket, black jeans, and combat boots she grabbed her school bag and went downstairs, placing moth pins in her hair as she went.

"I want eggs!" Alice turned to see her sister, Lizzie, wearing full on white with a white headband keeping her yellow ,almost white hair, in place.

"Is that all?" Alice replied placing her bag down near the kitchen table.

"I want the same!" Rose, the third Liddell sister, came bouncing into the kitchen fully decked in red, matching her hair.

"Fine." Alice replied knowing well enough that arguing and denying to cook them food will only land her in deep trouble with her mother (not that her mother even cared about her) and that could only mean that she will be grounded from going to school and that was the only escape Alice had from this dreaded hell hole. Doing as she was told, Alice began making the egg and within minutes she had served her dreaded sisters and served a plate for her mother.

"You can leave now." Alice's mother came in and sat her plump behind on the stool between her daughters.

Alice nodded glancing at the clock, it was an hour before school started, "I have to stay after school today, mother." she said softly avoiding her mothers gaze.

"What for?" her mother replied sticking a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

"I need to help out in the library." she lied, it was only an excuse to not come home and have to deal with them.

"You have chores, girl. You can't stay." she spoke, bits of egg came out as she did.

"I'll do it as soon as come back! I'll even stay up late if I have too!" Alice spoke a bit too quickly making her sisters squint at her.

Her mother seemed to think about it for a few minutes, this making Alice nervous. "Fine. " she finally spoke."You'll also have to do your sisters laundry then and your television privelages are given to your sisters instead." her mother spoke smiling as though taking everything away from Alice would make her miserable.

"More t.v for us!" Rose and Lizzie high fived each other.

"Now leave, girl! I want you out of my sight." her mother hissed making Alice quickly grab her school bag and sprint out of the house. Laughter could be heard from inside once Alice had made it past the door way.

"So much for over coming my fears." she sighed grabbing the straps of her bag. "Didn't even get the chance to brush my hair..." Alice walked away from the shack she called home, happier with every step she took away from it.

"Goodmorning Alice!" Mary Ann, the nice old maid who loved Alice as her own daughter, waved happily as she watered her roses.

"Goodmorning Mary Ann!" Alice waved back

"Off to the garden again, eh?" Mary Ann smiled. The garden was the place where Alice spent most of her free time, different kinds of flowers surrounded a massive stone which (if sitting just behind it) would hide anyone behind it from sight.

"Yes! May you have a great day Mary Ann, and don't go working too much on me!" Alice smiled and waved goodbye to her mother figure and started towards the garden which was just behind her school. "Alice... Alice..." a familiar voice softly called out to her. "What the..." she turned around on the sidewalk, no one was in sight except for a cat with stripes on its back. It was watching her every move. Stepping closer Alice couldn't help but feel that she had met this cate before. "Hello, little kitty, have met before?" she asked the cat who just watched her. "MEOW" it replied before it jumped up into a tree and disappeared out of site. "Huh... funny." Alice shook her head, her dark brown strands of hair struck her face lightly. "That dream always puts me on edge, I can't really remember much after I wake up." she thought to herself, pulling out a small tart from her bag, "Hopefully she doesn't notice one is gone." Alice said taking a bite of the tart her mother made "So good." she smiled taking in the different tastes the tart was giving as she walked past the downtown area and into the school zone, not noticing the young man that was coming towards her.

"Hey! Hey girl!" a voice called out from behind Alice making her turn to catch a glimpse of a dark haired boy with sunglasses walking towards her.

"Me?" Alice thought looking around making sure it was her he was calling out to. "Yes?" she stopped walking.

"Sorry to bother you, my name is Morpheus L. Hatta." he bowed making Alice take a step back.

"Alice." she spoke. The stranger danger course she was taught in school ringing in her mind.

"I don't mean to disturb you but I'm new here and I know nothing of this school." he said a kind smile dominated his pale face but Alice wasnt sure if it was reaching his eyes, making her uncomfortable.

"Are you new?" she asked keeping her tart away from his view and keeping a safe amount of distance away from him.

"Yes, a senior. I was walking hoping I would find someone who could help me today and it seems like I found _you_." he laughed.

Alice could sense there was something more to what he had said but she couldn't really point out what it was, making her even more uncomfortable. "Well do you have your class list?" Alice asked wanting to shake the odd sensation that she knew him off of her chest.

Pulling out a scedule from his pocket he handed it to Alice.

Taking it she unwrinkled the paper. "Oh... you have a few classes with me, most seniors do." she bit her lip. "Literature, history,and art with me. You also have gym and math but those classes are easy to get to since I dont have classes during those two periods I can show you." she mumbled out loud lifting the other half of the tart to her mouth without even a thought.

"You like tarts?" he asked making Alice jump, the paper falling from her fingers.

"No need to be startled Alice." he laughed catching the paper before it fell.

"Sorry..." she managed to say while chewing the rest of the tart.

"I know someone who makes the most delicious tarts... she makes them in the shape of hearts." he grinned following Alice who had begun crossing the street.

"Hearts? Why would she do that?" Alice asked walking past the school gates.

"It's kind of her thing." Morpheus laughed.

"Her thing?" Alice asked a bit confused.

"You know how some people have a thing? Well hers is all about hearts." he shrugged.

"How odd..." Alice thought to herself. "Where do you come from?" she asked wanting to change the conversation, somehow the mention of hearts made her uneasy.

"Well I come from a place called Wonderland and it's ruled by an evil Queen." his tone had become serious as though he truly meant what he said.

Alice couldn't help but laugh at what she beleived to be a joke. "Where do you really come from."

Morpheus smiled "You caught me. Well I was born and raised here until my family moved when I was four and after that I spent most of my life in England."

"Lucky you. I've lived here all my life and my father left my mother which is hard for her since its three of us she has to take care of." Alice shrugged

"Is she kind to you?" he asked.

This startled Alice, in reality everyone thought her mother was good and caring but she knew better. Her mother was nothing like everyone thought and her sisters were always the ones who where called little angels. This left people thinking Alice was nothing but a trouble maker. Mary Ann was the only person who knew the real Alice. Everyone at school disliked her and thought she was a weird freak who stayed to herself and talked to plants and animals. "No." she admitted stopping in front of the art class they had first. "This is art class."

"How does she treat you?" he asked not paying any attention as to what she had said.

"That's none of your business." Alice said a bit annoyed. "You can wait out here until class begins, I'll be back in a few." she said turning her back on him.

"Where are you going, Mothling?" Morpheus asked

Alice froze once he mentioned her name no one but her father had ever called her that "No... it can't be..." turning, Alice narrowed her eyes "What did you call me?"

Morpheus stepped back away from her his hands up as though in surrender "Moth...You have Moth pins in you hair, Alice."

Her eyes widened "Oh.. yeah." she laughed nervously touching the moth pins in her hair. "Sorry, I'm not feeling well. Excuse me, I'm going to use the restroom." she quickly added walking away from him and rounding the corner just as she ran right into someone. This making Alice fall right onto her bum and palms. "Damn..." she muttered looking at her palms which had begun to sting.

"Watch it you freak." Scarlet, the queen bee, sneered at her.

Alice watched as Scarlet's special select group of friends laugh at her. "Sorry." Alice said coldly standing up as they walked past her to Morpheus.

"Well hello." Scarlet's voice became disgustingly sweet her fingers twirling the ends of her golden blonde hair.

Now Scarlet is the rich girl in town who can get anything she ever wanted with just a simple smile or batting of her fake eyelashes. Not to mention any boy she deems is worthy of being at her side, the past two years she's been with Stark Knight to Alice's dismay.

Alice watched Amber interact with Morpheus hoping he wasn't like the other boys who just melted under Amber's gaze. Having little hope that he would actually be any different than the other guys there at school, Alice turned, starting to walk away not wanting to see Morpheus submit to the evil queen bee and her drones.

"Alice, wait!" Morpheus called out.

"What are you doing!?" Alice hissed at Morpheus who had grabbed her arm and pulled her out of view from the group, leaving the queen and her drones in shock.

"I assume she is the queen bee here. You shouldn't allow her to push you in such ways, Alice. You yourself can be the queen." he said.

"You don't need to worry about me, I can protect myself and I rather not be a queen." she shot back, pulling her arm from his grasp, not liking the sensation she waas getting from him from just a simple touch.

"It seems you wish to avoid them by saying nothing while they mock you, Alice." he said, irritation seemed to claim the better part of his tone.

"Look, Morpheus, we just met and I get you want to be friendly and stuff but you can't be spending time with some one like me. Go back to Scarlet and her gang or find my sisters, you have a better chance at being popular and liked if you spend time with them and avoid me. As you can see I'm far from ever being popular." she said watching as everyone started coming in through the gates the usual chatter and gossiping filled her ears, wishing she was in her beloved garden.

"My goal isn't to be porpular or to even be liked. I rather hate the unwanted attention and I rather be a part of your group." he gave her a sincere smile.

"Well I can't force you to do anything so whatever you do is on you." Alice said trying to catch a glimpse of something behind those sunglasses he wore.

"Don't worry, I won't ever regret this." he smiled making Alice blush just as the first morning bell rang, it's metallic screech pierced the ears of every student out and about notifying them that classes were about to begin.

"That's the bell." Alice said turning away from Morpheus "Come on, you have to introduce yourself to Mr. Baek." she led him back to the art room where the queen bee and her drones had left. "Mr. Baek is going to make you take those off." she said pointing to the sunglasses "So be aware that you can't wear them in most classes." Alice said noticing the difference in height between Morpheus and herself. "He's pretty tall..." she thought feeling the slight blush claim her pale cheeks.

"I am warned." he laughed at her sudden silence.

Walking into the art room the smell of paints, clay, oils, and wood penetrated the air around them. Alice was always fond of the smell, it reminded her of her father who was an artist and would always paint portraits of her when she was younger. When he disappeared so did all of his artwork.

"Goodmorning Alice." Mr. Baek a tall thin man with very little gray hair left on his head and wearing a sweater full of paint splotches came up to them.

"Goodmorning ." Alice smiled "This is Morpheus," she nodded to the side acknowlegding him. "He's a new student."

"I see," Mr. Baek looked Morpheus over "Schedule." he said holding out his hand as Morpheus handed it to him. " I see... Ah yes very well!" a smile claimed his lips. "You can sit next to Alice at the back, she can teach you everything she knows and catch you up with everything we have learned so far. I assume you have taken an art class before?" he asked handing back the schedule.

"Yes, I am fond of art." he replied taking the scedule back.

"Well Alice you can help him set up his site and get him acquanted with the classroom." he finished letting Alice lead Morpheus to his seat. "Oh and Morpheus, do take of your sunglasses." he added before turning to greet the other students.

"Told you." Alice giggled placing her bag on a hook at the back of the room. "Place your bag here or it'll get painted on.

"Can we paint anything we like?" he asked mimicking her actions.

"For the moment we are given the theme of dreamlike objects, people, landscapes, or all three." she said catching a glimps of Scarlet ,in the front row, glaring back at Alice.

"This should be interesting."

Alice turned to finally greet Morpheus without his sunglasses. "What the..." Alice backed into a few stacked canveses "One green and one blue!" her mind raced the dream she so hated trying to pry its way into her alert mind.

"Is there something wrong?" Morpheus tried walking towards Alice.

"N..No! I...I'm fine. I'll go get you your stuff." she spoke quickly walking past the bustling students and out into the storage area. The cold air was like a slap in the face to Alice who needed it. "It's not real. It's a simple coincidence and he isn't Lysander." taking in deep breaths, Alice gathered everything Morpheus needed in the class. "Don't freak out like that Alice!" she scolded herself "If anyone should be freaking out it should be him! You were being so rude to him that he should be the one freaking out!" Alice finished scolding herself and stepped out of the room and back into the classroom where Morpheus was now being entertained by Scarlet. Alice frowned and placed the objects she held on the small table next to him, giving him a list of the requirements of the current project. She was glad his back was towards her that she quickly took her spot next to him, not even sparing him a glance when she heard the giggles and lughs Scarlet was making.

"Time to get to work students!" Mr. Baek announced as the final bell rang.

Alice popped her earphones into her ears and the soothing classics from Beethoven to Mozart began playing. It was how she managed to concentrate only on her art and not on her problems that managed to plague her life every day. Hours seem to pass for Alicce when she fnally finished sketching o n her canvas. The simple outline of what would become a lavish landscape of trees, mushrooms, and roses was light and smooth. She noticed her flowers had faces and the mushrooms were oddly shaped unike any she had seen before not to mention she had drawn what seems to be a tea party hidden behind roses and mushrooms. "I don't remember drawing that." she frowned taking off her earphones, her fingers tracing the outline of the teacups and cakes on the table.

"That is such a beautiful sketch."

"Huh?" she turned to see Morpheus looking at his own canvas which was already being painted on.

"You are extremly talented. And that," he pointed to the landscape without even glancing at her "Is beautiful, it seems so realistic I almost wish I could just step into a world like that. It feels like home."

"Oh... Thank you." she smiled. "Your painting is quite beautiful also." getting up from her seat she stood behind him noticing that the sketch was that of a woman with dark brown hair wearing what seemed to be a red royal looking gown with hearts and roses adorning the hems and wearing a red ruby crown, holding a scepter with a red heart at the end. Tha painting wasn't finished but Alice noticed that the womans stance was fierce and royal like but she cold sense there was much more to her than the eye let on. "She has her back turned." Alice noted "She seems like someone important though."

Morpheus nodded, a coldness seemed to envelope his voice when he spoke. "Such a keen eye you have Alice."

"You're a good artist, Morpheus." she managed to say, not liking the tone of voice he was using.

"She was to be an important person.." he paused and his expression went from love to pain in an insant and then he simply smiled at his creation as his eyes looked on in sadness. "She didn't even recognize her childhood friend when she saw him..." he whispered to himself. Forgetting for a moment that Alice was standing behind him.

"What is that place called?" he looked at her sketch now. His eyes still held a hint of that sadness she saw when he looked at his sketch.

"I don't really remember. What I do remember is, when I was a child, that I would pretend that I was in a magical place where the flowers talked and there were different kinds of odd creatures and plants. It was more like dreams really." she shrugged. Before he could ask any other questions, she looked at the clock and spoke. "it meets the criteria Mr. Baek set for us so it'll give me an A. Come on, let's clean up before the bell rings."

Morpheus nodded and mimicked Alice as she cleaned up her area. "What if that place was real?" he asked watching Alice for any type of reaction.

"Well then I would gladly live there. This life I have here isn't something I like and the chance of me ever getting into a good college with this reputation and the fact that I have no money at all is slim." she laughed grabbing her bag from the hook.

"What if I could take you there?" he said

Alice had begun to feel impatient with all these questions he was asking her "And next you're going to tell me you're the Mad Hatter I loved to play with when I was child." she said sarcastically just as the bell rang.

Morpheus laughed "Mad Hatter, eh?"

Alice just shrugged. "And the March Hare. They were brothers though... well so my dreams make it to be."

Morpheus cocked his head to the side "How amusing.."

Alice just shook her head before grabbing her bag, leaning up against the wall. "I was being taught to be a queen too. Lysander was my teacher in politics and March was my tutor in how Wonderland works and Knave taught me about Wonderlands creatures." she paused and looked at him. "Kind of sounds like the book Lewis Carroll wrote."

Morpheus followed her lead and leaned up against the wall next to her " Lewis Carroll only wrote what he knew. He didn't know everything."

Alice frowned "It isn't real. How could he not know everything about what he created?"

"Maybe because he wasn't the one who created it. He may have written it down on paper but he surely was not the one to create it." Morpheus sighed.

Alice had begun to feel strange but before she could even speak her mind the metallic shrill of the bell cut her thoughts and the urge to get to the next class overtook her. "Let's go." her arms crossed as she stepped out of the classroom. "Now we have lit next so we are actually reading Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." she said ironically. "I'm guessing, and this is just a guess now, that you have read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. I may be related "

A chuckle escaped his lips as he looked down at her sarcastic grin "Of couse I have."

"Hey, Alice!"

Alice turned to see Stark Knight , Scarlet's boyfriend, coming towards them. They had arrived at their next class and were about to go in.

"Did you do the homework? I had a late football practice last night and Scarlet isn't really that smart with this kind of stuff but I know you are so.." he trailed off, his chocolate eyes were eager he knew that Alice liked him and that, with just asking politley, he could get what he wanted from her.

Alice sighed, entering the room and taking her usual seat in the back. "Ms. Dee isn't here yet so just write what I tell you, okay?"

Stark nodded eagerly taking out a piece of paper and pencil.

Alice reworded her answers and gave them to Stark. Not noticing Morpheus who had sat on the seat to her right.

"Thanks, Alice." Stark winked at her and sat back into his chair, reading over the answers she had just given him.

Alice blushed and looked down at her lap.

"Good morning class." Ms. Dee, a round plump woman with curly red hair and a slight pug face, entered the classroom. Sweeping the classroom with her beady eyes she noticed Morpheus. "You must be the new foreign exchange student." she said aloud for the whole class to hear. "Come up and introduce yourself to the class." she commanded rather than asked.

Morpheus stood, his black jeans and shirt accented his body this made all the girls in the classroom giggle. "My name is Morpheus L. Hatta. I moved from here when I was four and from then on I spent the next years in England."

"Do you know anyone here, Morpheus?" Ms. Dee asked

Morpheus glanced over the classroom as his eyes landed on the brunette in the back with her eyes cast down. "I know Alice. She's the only person I care to even know."

The whole class was giggling and whispering amongst each other.

"Well, thank you Morpheus." Ms. Dee cleared her throat "Now everyone please take out the Alice's Adventures in Wonderland homework and turn it in. Alice, please share your copy of the book with Morpheus. We don't have any available for him at the moment and I don't wish for him to fall behind. You can catch him up with what we are doing." she said, giving her no choice but to accept.

"Ohh look Alice and Morpheus!" Rose and Lizzie giggled in the front of the classroom.

"Those are your sisters, Rose and Lizzie, right?" Morpheus asked sitting next to Alice.

She nodded "I already have the book memorized. You can have the book to yourself." she said placing it on his desk.

"Hey, Alice."

Alice turned to Stark "Hm?"

"Can you explain this to me? Like I don't get how a raven is like a writing desk." Stark scooted his chair over to her desk and placed his copy of the book over her finished assignments.

"Oh well.." she paused to think about it.

"Yes, how is a raven like a writing desk?" Morpheus had moved his chair and now the two men were far too close to her for comfort.

"Well in reality the riddle was never meant to have an answer at all. Although Charles Dodgson himself said that it was because "it can produce a few notes, though they are very flat; and it is never put with the wrong end in front!" Of course, as I said before, the riddle was created to have no answer at all." she smiled, satisfied with her answer.

"Indeed that is correct, Alice." Morpheus smirked at the brilliant answer she gave them. "Such a wonderful explanation, couldn't have said it better myself." he paused and looked over at Stark "Now did _you_ understand it?"

Stark nodded "Yeah! The riddle has no answer! Thanks Alice." Stark gave Alice a friendly nudge and went back to his seat.

"The boy didn't even understand what you said." Morpheus pointed out when Stark moved away.

"Well he isn't into this book like I am." she shrugged, not liking the way Morpheus was talking about him.

"You like him."

Alice frowned "It's none of your business. Now read the rest of the chapter since there'll be a quiz tomorrow."

"I don't need to read the book when I have it all in my head." he said

Before Alice could answer back Mrs. Dee's sister, Mrs. Dum, had entereed the room. Now both Dee and Dum were identical twins which made it extremly difficult for Alice to even tell them apart.

"Alice Liddel!" the twin teachers spoke in unision.

Alice shot up in her seat, her bag falling off the back of the chair. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Blue would like to see you in the office. Take your things and Scarlet will take your seat for the rest of the class period." Mrs. Dee spoke.

"Okay." was all Alice could say as she gathered her things. "Well I guess I'll see you later Morpheus." she gave him a small smile.

"Hurry Miss Liddel!" Mrs. Dum said.

Alice took that as cue to leave and made her way to the main office without looking back.

"Hello Alice. " the front office secretary, Mrs. Blue, greeted the brunnette.

"Hey Mrs. Blue. You called me out of class?" Alice leaned on the counter.

Mrs. Blue smied "Yes. A box arrived for you this morning... Did you order something online or is is it something for your mother?"

Alice looked at the box Mrs. Blue had set on the counter between them. The box wasn't large or wide but it was big enough for Alice to have some trouble carrying it. "Oh! It must be the books I ordered for the summer." she lied slipping the box into her arms. It was heavier than she expected but she could handle it. "Immersing youreslf in words is a great pasttime." she gave Mrs. Blue a sincere smile.

"Alright Alice." the elder woman laughed "You always have your nose in a book. Now go on Alice." she made shooing motions. "Have a pleasent day."

"You too Mrs. Blue!" Alice called out as she hurried out the office door. Once she was far from the office building Alice looked at the clock on a nearby wall. "I still have some time.." shifting the box's position in her arms Alice began walking towards her garden. "I wonder who sent me this..." that simple thought put her on edge. "Father was the only one who ever bought me anything without having to to do it... but he's gone." she frowned as she arrived into her small wonderland. "Let's figure out what is inside Miss Alice." she placed the box next to the masssive stone. "It reads..." she kneeled next to the box. "To Miss Alice Liddell. Oh..." she paused as her fingers trailed over each and every word on the label. "No return address or anything. Huh?" she noticed a strange symbol right next to where her name was printed on." Is that a butterfly?" Reaching up to her hair, Alice took off one of her Moth pins and ran the sharp edge along the tape keeping the brown box closed. "There!" she grinned in triumph, placing the pin back where it belonged and opening the box. To her surprise a red ruby crown with a silver setting lay inside a top a red velvet pillow. A red envelope with a butterfly stamped on the outside lay atop of it all. "What the hell..." she reached in and pulled out the envelope. It looked fancy with a silver butterlfy right in the middle, the back was closed with a seal of wax that seemed royal like. Using her finger she carefully opened the envelope, taking out the folded crimson paper inside and opening it. "AHHH!" Alice threw the paper away from her as a large red and silver winged butterfly emerged from inside. She stepped away from the box and the letter. The more she stepped away the more the butterfly advanced. It was larger than a normal sized butterfly and its wings seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. The sudden low ring of the bell scared the insect into flying away into the trees behind her garden. Alice waited a few minutes until she approached the box again, not wanting to be confronted by the insect one more time. "Butterflies shouldn't be that big." she took the letter and opened it. "The dream is the key" Alice began reading. The words were written in the most beautiful hand written calligraphy she had ever seen and the words were all written with a type of silver ink that shimmered as she read on. "to unlocking a world beyond another." Her brows furrowed as she kept reading the line over and over until she had it etched into her mind. "Dream is the key? Unlocking a world? Lizzie and Rose must be trying to play a prank on me." she laughed, holding on to that excuse as there was no other for her to latch on to. "Well" the silver crown now in her hands "even a fake can be pretty." her fingers traced the outline of the jewels. "So pretty..." The sudden ring of her cellphone made Alice jump in surprise. "Ah!" she snatched her bag from the ground and took the phone from inside. "Unknown number." she bit her lip and swiped the little green phone icon.

"Alice!" the immediatley recognizable voice of her sister Lizzie blared from the phone.

"What do you want Lizzie?"

"Mom wanted me to let you know that she'd picking us up in a few minutes to go to Auntie A nnette's house for the weekend and Monday."

Alice bit her lip with more force than necessary to keep from snapping at her "Okay.." she managed to reply.

"So you're going to stay home since you're not invited. So see ya until Tuesday..Oh! And mom wanted me to let you know to not touch any of the food in the fridge or anything else for that matter. See ya leech!" the call nded.

Alice placed the phone back into her bag and reached out for the crown, placing it on her head. She was always left out of family gatherings and trips. It became a habit of hers not to care anymore since no one ever missed her. "If only I was a queen." she giggled at the thought. "I would have people who would love me for me and I would never be left alone. A queen is loved by thousands..." she took the crown off "and feared by millions." a yawn escaped her lips. "What time is it.." she looked at her phone. "11:56. Time for lunch I guess." taking off her jacket she wrapped the crown and the letter inside making sure they would be safe inside her bag until it was time to go home. Alice made sure the box they arrived in was hidden out of sight as she planned on coming back to retrieve it since she wanted to figure out where exactly it came from. She wasn't about to let Lizzie nor Rose make a fool out of her.

A herd of students pushed passed the large double doors of the cafeteria buiding in an attempt to get inside the, what Alice calls it, food dispenser.

"Get out of the way weirdo." a snarky freshman pushed Alice into the building, making her run into someone.

"Sorry." she mumbled, touching her bag.

"You can't keep allowing people to push you Alice."

Looking up her eyes met with a reflection of her own. "I thought I told you about the sunglasses." she frowned and pushed herself away from Morpheus who had placed a hand on her hip and another on her shoulder to prevent her from falling.

"I'm not in the classroom Miss Alice." he smirked waching the brunnette as a rosy blush crept up her pale cheeks.

"Whatever." she mumbled, not wanting to agree with him.

"Come on Morpheus. I'm sure Alice wants to have lunch on her own like she always does." Scarlet came in and took him by the hand.

Alice noticed Stark from the corner of her eye as he had begun approcahing them but immediatley stepped back when he saw Scarlet take Morpheus's hand. "Um yeah." she mumbled and walked away from them. Not noticing the way Morpheus looked towards her direction as she walked to the back of the cafeteria and took her usual seat at an empty round wooden table with two matching chairs.

Alice had a bad habit of not eating at lunch since she didn't really have any money to buy anything and she wasn't allowed to bring any food from home. She made do with what she ate for breakfast or at times she would collect cans and trade them in for cash but she hadn't had the chance to. After awile her stomach began making noises announcing her defeat. "I guess the tarts weren't enought... "

"Mind if I join you?"

Alice looked up to see Stark with a tray full of food looking down at her.

"Uhh.." she pasued and looked aorund her. "_Maybe it's a prank._" she thought to herself.

"Don't worry. Scarlet is too entertained to even care where I went off too." he sat down on the seat across from her.

Alice watched on silently as he made himself comfortable. "You can sit with your football friends... don't bring any trouble..." she reached for her earbuds and plugged them into her phone.

"Hey!" Stark placed a hand over hers once she began looking for a song. He pulled his hand away when she flinched at his touch. "Well.." looking down at his tray of food and taking a fry. " Come on, Alice. Eat some food. " He pushed his tray to her once he had eaten the fry. "I vow that this isn't a prank." he watched as she placed her ear buds and phone on the table and took a fry between two fingers. "So... what do you think about the new kid?" he nodded his head towards the large rectangular table where the popular students sat.

She followed his eyes. Morpheus was picking at the food on his tray as Scarlet held onto his arm. He seemed annoyed and he was leaning away from her. "He seemed nice enough to me. I mean he was a bit weird at first but other than that he looks like a normal guy. I dunno." she shrugged and bit into another fry. "I just met him today so that's pretty much it." the hunger she had felt was beginning to subside. "Why aren't you with Scarlet? Aren't you afraid that your precious reputation will be screwed with if you sit here?" she took the small carton of juice and poked the straw into it, taking a sip.

He laughed "You know how Scarlet is, Alice. She sees a new toy and uses it up in a week."

She thought over what he just said. "So why do you put up with it?"

Her question caught him off guard. "Well..." he looked into her green eyes, he noticed how fair her skin was compared to the dark brown of her hair. Looking down at his hands before him he responded "I honestly don't know.. my parents seem to like her and so does everyone else."

"But do you like her?" she finally asked.

The question took him by surprise. He looked into her calm eyes and thought. He didn't really know how to begin to answer the question. He felt feelings for her but he knew those feelings were the feelings a friend would have for another friend. "I feel as though..."

"Am I interrupting something?"

Alice jumped a the sound of Morpheus's voice. "Geez! Don't pop up on people like that!"

Stark had jumped as well and moved closer to Alice as he did. "Didn't you have a lunch date with Scarlet?" he narrowed his eyes at the intruder. He felt uncomfortable witht he way he looked at Alice. He knew he saw something within those eyes of his and that put him on edge.

Morpheus smiled and ignored Stark. "Alice, will you be accompanying me to class?" he asked.

"Ehh well I'm going home after lunch... I need to get started on some essays for english class. I'm sure Scarlet or Stark can show you around. Its not that big of a school. "

"I rather not have the brat do it." he looked at Stark. "He uses your feelings for him against you, Alice. You should be able to see past his little wall of lies."

Alice had had enough and stood. Her pams hitting the table with a harsh slap. "I don't need you telling me what to do! Both of you should just stay out of my way!" those words had both men staring at her in shock. She took that as cue to leave and burst through the cafeteria doors. "I don't even know that creep." she frowned. It took her a few minutes to get to the garden. "I don't need Stark using me either." her hands brough up the box in which the crown had arrived in and looked at her neatly written name on the label. No tracking number or anything else. "How exactly am I to prove Lizzie and Rose sent this to me?"

"That's because they didn't."

Alice jumped in surprise, almost dropping the box. Her eyes scanned the are around her but found no one. "Where are you!" she called out to the owner of the voice.

"Well right here, silly. For a queen you are quite blind." a tickling laughter filled Alice's ears.

"What the?" she was confused and more than a little mad. "Stop playing games with me!"

"I am not playing any games Alice. You are the one tha is not looking close enough." the voice sounded lazy now. "Come on. Look up. Up. Alice..."

Alice looked up and noticed the large red and silver colored butterfly from before. "Come on Lizzie! Rose! Stop messing with me!"

"Oh Alice... those to retched beings have nothing to do with me."

Alice noticed the butterlfly's wings flutter as the voice spoke and stopped as the voice did. "No way.."

"Indeed there is a way." the voice laughed. "Alice indeed your father raised you but your mind is not as open as it was when you were a child." the voice mused. "You received the crown and yet you recall nothing. Have you placed it on? That may be why you cannot remember."

Alice was now more than confused and she had begun taking steps away from the large butterfly while it was speaking. "I must be going mad..."

"Oh Alice but we, Wonderlands children, are as mad as can be. You are the most mad of us all, my dear red queen."

Alice had had it with the craziness. Turning her back on the butterfly she ran away, she was running out of breath but didn't stop until she reached the alleyway behind the homes in front of the school. "What the heck just happened?" her mind was racing. "T..the butt..erfly cou...ld speak!" her words came out slowly.

"Butterfly eh? So the advisor is here... that means that keeping you in the human world no longer benefits us."

She watched as Morpheus walked up to her. Only stopping a few steps from her. His cocky smile and attitude no longer there. "What are you talking about?"

"The crown? Where is it Alice? Just hand it over to me and all this will go away. You can go back to letting the snobs have complete control over you and I can leave this world with the crown." he was mocking her.

"What's it to you bug brains? You won't be taking anything from me. What is so important about a stupid plastic crown. I must be dreaming.. yeah that's it. My dream must have finally changed." reaching into her bag she pulled out the sweater wrapped crown. "I guess reading too much about Wonderland can drive a person mad... my father always said that madness is a gift. We should cherish what others cannot understand. I'm guessing this is where his wise words come into play. Now..." Alice knew she must have been dreaming since none of this made sense. Why would Stark finally pay attention to her? And how in the world can a butterfly that big be able to speak? "Maybe if putting on the subject in which the drea is based on then I can escape it! Like in the other one.. jumping into the darkness immediatley makes me wake up." her thoughts were running now. These ideas were making her feel more confident and more in control. "I won't gve it to you! It's mine and no one can take it! It's my only escape out of this dream." without even thinking of the consequences, she ripped off the sweater aroudn the crown and placed it on her head. For a minute nothing happened, Alicce was beginning to think this was not a dream.

"Take it off Alice! You aren't meant to be ruler of Wonderland anymore! The royal bloodline of the Heart Kingdom that began with the original Alice Liddel ends with you. The last Liddell woman alive. I'll make sure of that." Morpheus hissed "The crown would have reacted by it simply being near you but I see the crown no longer is under the command of your blood line. You cannot return to Wonderland."

"I've never even been to Wonderland." she responded

"This is where you both are wrong."

Alice watched as the large butterfly she was speaking to before became a silver skinned, red and silver eyed, red haired woman with pointy ears. She looked more like an elf than a human. Her wings where a human sized version of her butterfly ones. She was wearing a flowing red skirt that swirled out all around her and a silver bodice that complimented the curve of her hips. She approached Alice and stopped once she was a few inches closer to her.

"My queen." she bowed at the waist. "The crown has reacted, Lysander, you should know that. Can't you feel Her call? Wonderland wants its true Queen. You can't simply place Opal at the throne, she will destroy our home and set the Looking Glass creatures free. You must understand we kept Alice away from Wonderland, from you, to bring her back someday and that day is today." her elfin features were filled with anger.

"Don't you try and make up excuses for her, Thaleia." Morpheus kept his eyes trained on the venoumous she-bug.

"Your beloved Opal killed Vitalia and Vita. She killed my sisters because they were royal advisors to our beloved Rosalia, the last Queen of Hearts. There is no excuse other than she was to be protected from the clutches of those three wasps. You love Alice. Admit it Hatter."

Alice watched the two battle it out with words. She hadn't spoken a word about the black hole that formed on the gound beside her. "Follow your instincts Allie, if nothing seems right you follow what you believe in and that can lead you to your right path." the fading voice of her father spoke.

"Follow my instincts..."Alice looked down the dark hole. "I can't believe I'm going to do this!" she scolded herself in her thoughts, as it was always a habit of hers "Follow your instincts Alice!" she whispered to herself. "Alright.." she began taking in deep breaths.. "No going back now Alice Liddell. Here goes nothing!" she yelled as she jumped into the rabbit hole, leaving the woman named Thaleia and Morpheus behind.

* * *

**_There were some parts that remained from the original chapter and some new characters I added that will benefit this story. Wonderland comes back in the next chapter so please stay tuned! Leave a review a follow and such please :3 _**

**_~Masami Kuran_**


	3. A Knave or a Hare?

**_Well here is another chapter. Seriously sorry for not updating any sooner but I've been so caught up with work and The Selection series by Kiera Cass. Ughh those books! Anyone else have a major crush on Aspen and Maxon? Anyways I hope you enjoy this. It isn't my best work as it is a bit rushed and there are so many errors. Again sorry. WARNING: I have not used spell check so there will be errors in the fanfiction. Please enjoy. _**

**_I do not own Alice in Wonderland or its character's. I simply own my story and my characters._**

* * *

Alice awoke with a start. A throbbing pain at the back of her neck a reminder that she truly did jump down the rabbit hole. "Where am I?" she stood from the cold ground and looked around her. She was in , what she believed was, a dark dungeon. The iron bars surrrounding her were crusted with filth and the stone floor was stained with red, yellow, and green stains. Walking up to th bars she stood inches from them and managed to scan the area around. Identical cells lined the walls but only one other person was with her. "Mr?" she whispered to the figure covered by shadows in the cell next to hers. "Hey! Mr!" she whispered a bit more loudly.

"Shut it, fairy " the man grumbled.

Alice frowned and decided bothering him until he was irritated would get her an answer as to where she was.. "Where am I? " she asked

The man ignored her question and remained silent .

"Please sir! I have to get out of here!" she almost yelled.

"Will you keep your damned mouth shut, fairy!" the man had had it with the females questions and finally approached her.

Alice took a few steps back in fear but remained close to the bars. She noticed the man was young, a few years older than her but young. "I'm sorry..." she said more quietly as the mans red eyes looked her over. He had dark almost black hair, a pale complexion and an oddly shaped heart painted over his right eye. She frowned as she rememebred a small young boy with matching features when she looked at the man in front of her. Her eyes looked over his clothing as he wore what looked like a soldiers uniform but instead of decorated medals there were hearts in place. "Are..."she paused and bit her lip. 'what if he is dangerous..' her thoughts forbid her from speaking.

"Well spit it out fairy! I don't have all day as you an see." he cocked his head and looked around his cell before returning his gaze to Alice.

"Soldier. Are you a soldier?" she finally asked.

"Hm?" he looked down at his clothing with curiosity. " I guess you can say that." he shrugged. "what's a fairy doing in a place like this?" his arms crossed and his eyes were more than scrutinizing poor Alice.

"I'm not a fairy." Her words hung in he air as she looked around the room and noticed her bag in the corner hidden behind a small pile of stones. "My bag!" she called out. 'My phone might be in there!' running towards the bag she pulled it out and brought out her phone. Dialing her stepmothers number Alice placed the device to her ear and waited... Five minutes had passed and no answer.

The man watched with curious eyes as the fairy ran towards a bag hidden behind some stones. 'Why would the guards leave a bag with her?' he asked himself. He noticed her shoulders slump over and the fairy threw a small solid figure into the bag, cursing aloud. "Somehing wrong, fairy?" He was curious as to who this female was. Her brown hair fell loosely around her and those emerald eyes pierced his red ones when she glanced over at him. "Looks can kill you know." he frowned.

Alice ignored him and looked back at her bag. "I just want to go home." she pulled out the crown from the bag. She remembered it being on her head when she jumped down the hole but after that there was simply darkness in her mind. She knew well that she was in Wonderland and ,as Thaleia had mentioned, her mind had unblocked memories that had been sealed inside her mind. She needed to look for March. The Hare would know what to do. " Hey! Sir! Can I ask you a question?" her eyes remained on the crown that was on her lap. The precious crown meant she was part of the royal blood line of Heart.

The man's eyes widened and he pressed his body close to the bars " Where did you get that!?" His voice had risen and his hands now clenched the bars. He tried prying them apart but failed.

Standing up and walking up to the man she just smiled at him. "You know what this is eh?"

"Fairy, where did you get that crown!?" his voice was low and he was coming close to threatning her.

"Alice. My name is Alice Liddell. Now I need you to tell me where the March Hare is? He is brother to Lysander M. Hatta, The Mad Hatter."

The man couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Alice Liddell? It can't be! She was in the other world! Thaleia was in charge of bringing her back into the safe parts of Wonderland! You're in the White Queen's castle. If indeed you are THE Alice then the portal you went through brought you into the mouth of the wolf, you may as well be dead.

Alice nodded "Now it makes sense... I remember being told to have a destination in mind before even jumping down into the rabbit hole. No good that does me now but..." she paused and bit her lip for a few moments. "Knave." she spoke calmly. "I know you're the Knave of Hearts and, as I recall, you are an expert at getting out of trouble..." she trailed off. A grin caimed her lips.

Knave smiled and looked on at the woman before him. Indeed she must be THE Alice. "You were always relying on me, Alice. Don't you think?"

"Well what I think..." she looked down at the crown. "Is that you should listen to me and do as I say before the ice queen discovers I'm here and takes this beauty," she raised the crown for him to see, the jewels sparkling as the very little light in the room hit them. "away from me." she finished.

He nodded. "Of course." looking around he took notice of every little thing around them and noticed nothing that could help them escape. "The only way out is to have the Knights of Heart storm the castle." he reached into on of the pockets in his uniform and brought out what he was looking for.

Alice watched on as the knave crushed the shiny red object he had had in his pocket. "A mirror stone..." she whispered in awe. The mirror stones were shiny bright red stones that are as rare as they come. They can only be created by the Queen of Hearts, as they require a massive amount of royal blood. This being the reason why they are rare, the amount of blood needed is enough to kill the creator and bleed her dry.

"Indeed." he crushed the stone hard enough for it to become a fine red sand. "This should help us escape." he blew into his hand and the sand blew out, immediatley suspended in the air as it took an oval shape bigger than his head. "March Hare."

Alice watched in wonder as he spoke and the sand became clear, reflecting the light in the room and becoming a mirror. At first the Knave's reflection was the only thing seen but within a minute the mirror was no longer taking in his reflection but Alice could now see a small room with a large table in the middle. A man with light brown, shoulder length, messy hair was bent over the table. His expression was serious and he seemed to have all his concentration set on a book. Alice couldn't help but notice the rabbit ears on his head. "March..."

The man in the dark room looked up at the sound of his name being spoken. "What the..." his eyes caught the form of the red soldier. "Knave!"

"We need your help, Hare. How soon can you create a distraction for us?" Knave spoke with a calm tone but he knew that the Hare would notice the urgency behind it all.

March sighed "What have you gotten yourself into now? You are supposed to be at Wonderland's portal! What if Thaleia is already here with Alice!? You stupid joker!" March was too busy yelling at the knave that he didn't notice the woman with the crown that was watching their interactions.

"Well look here, your highness." Knave was now speaking to Alice but his red eyes remained on March's honey ones. "This is what stress can lead too. This is why you will have me with you at all times, we can't have you running around as a ball of stress since your magic is the strongest magic that Wonderland has ever had in a Queen of Hearts for as long as we can remember."

Hare was in complete confusion and was about to speak when he heard someone other than Knave speak.

"Well if you both are going to fight then please make it over how we are going to get out of here... I mean what if the white queen finds me here..." Alice trailed off and finally moved her whole body into March's sight.

March looked at the green eyed woman who was carrying none other than the royal crown. "What is she doing carrying the crown!" his ears twitched as he stepped as close to the two way mirror as possible.

"Stupid Hare." Knave rolled his eyes. "I'll explain everything later, but right now we need your help getting out of here."

March shook his head. "No. I won't be letting a stranger anywhere near the hideout. Tell me now or else." there was a finality in his tone.

"Now now Hatta boy. We both know you wouldn't dare leave the crown here with us especially in our circumstances. Both Alice and I won't last long here." Knave was annoyed and was about to curse the poor Hare into the ground when a loud bang was heard from outside. "Shit..."

"What was that?" Alice was holding onto the crown a bit too tightly that the sharp edges were digging deep into her skin. A bit more pressure and the skin would break.

"Andesine must be at it again. We saw around five groups of 90 soldiers sneaking their way past the ice walls. You'd think after having control of the Heart Palace that she'd use the Card Guards. I mean those things are as mad as they come and only stop until their target is killed." Hare went on. "She must not have enough control over the magic yet..." he paused and looked.

"HARE!" Knave yelled.

"Oh yes." Hare ganced over at, what he was now calling her, green eyes. "Green eyes," he nodded towards the crown. "Where'd you get that?"

"It was sent to me by Thaleia I'm guessing. Morpheus... uhh Lysander was there too so I don't know really." she shrugged, relaxing a little. "So how did you become such an ass?" she smriked, watching as her childhood friend's reaction went from calm and composed to surprised. "I remember Lysander was the stuck up pretty boy not you. Not my little golden boy."

Knave sighed with relief when he notice March look at her in wonder.

"Alice!?"

"The one and only." she laughed.

"Okay that's it for now. March we need you to help us out here. NOW!" Knave had noticed the bangs and yells on the outside become louder as their conversation progressed.

"Right!" He grabbed a book with a red spine and opened it to a certain page. "The roots... The roots the castle is built under should help you out. As long as you use a drop of blood that comes from Alice then that should be enough to cause them to awake from their slumber. Now these roots will want revenge for those who trapped them under the ice and froze their home. This wall cause you distraction enough to escape. Now go!" Hare kept his gaze on Alice as long as he could before the Knave blew the dust forming the two way mirror away, breaking the connection.

Alice was ahead of Knave and found the remnants of ,what she remembered was, a root. The root was a dark pitch black creature that had the texture of a brick but the flexibility of a cat. Alice knew the creature was in some kind of hibernation as roots were usually actice creatures, digging caves underground and leaving massive piles of dirt in their wake. When a group of roots joined together they had the ability to connect together and form a massive root that can kill and, in this case, destroy the walls. Before poking herself she placed her bag over her shoulders. "Okay... just a drop of blood." Alice poked her finger with the edge of the crown and a small drop of red blood formed. She pinched her finger until the blood dropped onto the root.

The black creature sprung to life, wriggling away from Alice. It let out a bloodcurling screech before launching itself into the wall. It's strength was enough to break the wall enough to let it pass but in the moment it passed through the wall a dozen and more screeches were heard from the outside.

"Good job Alice!" he motioned for her to stand by him. His arms brought her as close to him as possible. "Now the root will connect with the others." a rumbling could be heard around them, cracks began forming on the walls aroung them. The screeching only getting louder. "They will be going after Opal now, they know she used the spell to freeze over their home."

Alice noticed how close Knave was. She couldn't help but trace the shape of the heart over his eye.

"Like what you see, princess." he noticed Alice was looking over at him. It had been years since he last saw her. She had shared a childhood with him and the Hatta brothers, making her very precious to them. "Time has done wonders for you Alice."

Before she could ask what he meant, Alice felt the ground around them shake. "They're really doing it!" she whispered. Afraid that the creatures would attackt them.

"Of course. They want revenge from what was taken from them." Knave looked down at the crown in her hands. "Put that away. We can't loose it."

She nodded and did as told. "How long is it going to..." her words were cut off by the sound of an explosion. She winced as Knave pulled her harder against him and the cell bars. Her eyes were closed but she noticed a bright light behind her eye lids.

"Let's go!"

She opened her eyes and noticed a good piece of the walls around them were gone. They were in a sort of basement room as they were going to have to climb over the packed dirt.

"Come. I'll help you." Knave had stepped through the opening that the fallen walls created for them. He walked towards her and led her to the dirt. "Come on princess." he cupped his hands in front of him. "Step on" he ordered.

Nodding, Alice did as told as he lifted her up over the dirt and ono the other side. "Hmph!" Alice fell flat on the ground into a patch of wet grass. "Knave?" she stood and looked up to the area from where Knave helped her jump over.

"I'm here Alice." he called out. Knave braced himself and lunged towards the opening. Lifting himself with his arms he looked down at Alice. "Well hello princess. Nice to see you made it over." pulling himself all the way over he fell onto the wet grass. "Seems the snow melted. Opal's spell must have been shattered." he commented, dusting the dirt off the uniform.

Green eyes widened, ignoring Knave Alice took a few steps forward. Her eyes took in the land she hadn't seen in over ten years. "Wonderland..." The remnants of the ice wall that once stood let Alice look at the breathtaking scene before her. Large trees and mountains claimed the horizon. Mushrooms of every color and creatures that only existed in dream and in the imagination flew around, glancing at the battle that was happeneing before them. Beyond that Alice could make out the outline of the Red castle. It was like a dream, this world was her dream. "My home..."

"Welcome back home, Queen Alice."

* * *

**_So there it is. It was rushed and some of it didn't make sense...well I think so. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review and such. Thanks for reading! _**

**_~Masami Kuran_**


	4. The Vorpal Blade

**_I'm so sorry this is so late. I never meant to leave this off for this long and I'm truly sorry. Stress and life problems just happened to get in the way and I just didn't have any inspiration at all to keep writing. I do hope you all forgive me and please keep reading this fanfiction. I apologize for this chapter being short. Anyways, please enjoy!_**

**_I do not own Alice in Wonderland or its characters. I simply own my story and my own creations._**

* * *

_Alice took a few steps forward. Her eyes took in the land she hadn't seen in over ten years. "Wonderland..." The remnants of the ice wall that once stood let Alice look at the breathtaking scene before her. Large trees and mountains claimed the horizon. Mushrooms of every color and creatures that only existed in dream and in the imagination flew around, glancing at the battle that was happening before them. Beyond that Alice could make out the outline of the Red castle. It was like a dream, this world was her dream. "My home..."_

_"Welcome back home, Queen Alice."_

* * *

Alice heard a soft but firm voice welcome her. Her body turned in attempt to find the owner of the voice but frowned when she found no one.

"Remember Alice," Knave spoke he placed an arm on the small of her back to stop her from moving. "Not everyone is your height." he nodded towards a small white figure in a petticoat.

"Mr. Rabbit!?" Alice nearly took down the small white fur ball with a hug so tight even she was beginning to lose the air in her lungs. She loosened her hold on him but kept him in her arms.

"Queen Alice!" White struggled against her. "May I ask to be let down?" he was bigger than a rabbit but still small enough to be held as a baby.

"Oh... sorry." she let him go.

"I do wish to spend time with you in private but now is not the time so sit and dilly dally." he spoke in an urgent tone to both Knave and Alice.

"Right." Knave nodded and took hold of Alice's arm. "Where to White?"

"Rabbit hole." he said as he hopped on over to a bush, pulling it away to reveal a whole big enough for two people to jump through at the same time. "It will only remain open for a few more moments on the other side so we must hurry!"

Knave didn't even think about it when he pulled Alice towards the hole and brought her into his arms. "Close your eyes and take in a deep breath, do not open them until I say so." he looked down into the emerald eyes of his friend. She nodded in agreement to his words but Knave saw a spark of fear twinkle in them. "I'll be with you Alice. Don't be such a scaredy hattress."

Alice smiled at him. He would call her his hattress when she was scared, this always helping to ease her fears. "Right." she did as told and held onto him.

The next thing she felt was his arms and the sensation of falling deep into a pit of darkness. Alice felt the sharp wind slice her cheeks, the warmth of the man holding her was enough to comfort the terror she was feeling. Minutes later she could feel their speed decreasing and an odd sensation flooded her body. It was a floating sensation. "Just like Alice in the movie!" her mind raced at the thought. "She floated all the way down the rabbit hole but..." she attempted to pay more attention to the pending thought in her head. "why can't I remember anything about my drop into Wonderland?"

"Brace yourself."

Alice panicked as the strong hold of the Knave was becoming less and less strong. She felt herself slipping away from him. Her heart was beating fast and loud enough for her to feel the poor thing beating in her ears. "Knave! Knave!" she called out to him when she could no longer feel his touch. Her eyes snapped open but to her terror no light illuminated her travel. She stretched out her arms, trying to catch onto her missing friend but found nothing but cool air. She looked up and saw a small and bright light rapidly coming towards her. "What the..." before she could say anything else she was thrust out of the rabbit hole and into the air. A scream made it's way up to her throat but came out as a harsh huff once she slammed into the grass beneath her. "Dammit.." she hissed through clenched teeth.

Knave landed perfectly a few feet away from Alice, White following suit. "Now that wasn't so bad." he said to himself. "Are you alright Alice?" he turned to see her on her feet. She had a hand placed on her chest.

"You idiot!"

Knave frowned. "What did I do?"

"You let me go!" she growled.

"I had to. We weren't going to fit." he shrugged.

"Well a simple warning could have made a difference!"

"Well I said brace yourself." he took a few steps closer to her.

Alice rolled her eyes. It wasn't worth fighting Knave in this situation. Instead she looked around her, they had landed inside a forest. Little light came through the tall branches as they were at the base of a titanic mountain, a cave a few feet away from them."Where are we?"

"Hideout!" White hopped over to the entrance of the cave. "Come Alice! We must hurry!" he motioned for them to follow, not taking time to make sure Alice and Knave were following.

"Better do what he says or we'll get left behind. Come on Alice." he placed a hand on her back and led her inside.

Alice walked in darkness for what seemed like minutes upon minutes, only being led by the sound of the White Rabbits footsteps and the hand Knave had placed on her back. Her eyes had become accustomed to the darkness until her eyes set on a light not to far from them. The more they walked on the closer it became. Moments later they ad reached a wooden door. The light she had seen had been two torches stuck in the side of the cave. One on either side of the door.

"Three knocks should do it!" White said and knocked. Knock...Knock...Knock.

There was a click and the door slowly opened. Alice followed the White Rabbit inside the room. Hearing the door click behind Knave, she looked around in awe. They were inside the room she had seen through the mirror. The one March was in before when they were inside the castle of the white queen. "This is..."

"Your home." a familiar accented voice spoke.

Alice turned towards the person who had entered the room. "March..." her face lit up as did his. She looked him over, it had been years since she had seen her best friend. "Y...You...you've grown so much."

"Dragul meu." Hare crossed the room with a few strides and had brought her into his arms "I knew you'd come back. You would never abandon Wonderland." the warmth her body created made him feel at home, as though she had never left to begin with.

Alice returned the hug with as much force before she was being pulled away from him. "You can't be pulling me like that Knave." she frowned but said nothing else as Hare laughed.

"I see." Hare smiled and crossed his arms. "Hands off the queen, Knave."

"We have no time for this!" Rabbit spoke and hopped his was towards Hare. "We must move quickly March! Opal will soon find us and we must be far from here before she does."

"White is right. We must leave now. Every one has left and found a new hideout, leaving me to wait for Alice and Thaleia. Speaking of her," March paused and looked at Alice. "Where is she?"

Alice looked at him in surprise "I jumped into the rabbit hole without Thaleia or Morp... I mean Lysander knowing. I don't know what happened to her since she didn't come with me."

"I see." Hare paced the area before them. "We will have to find her sooner than later as she must be present when Alice is crowned queen. For now, I hope, she will be able to find a way to Wonderland. As for us now, we must leave." he walked up to the nearest book case and pulled out an old tattered book. "This will take us to the Pepper Forest."

Alice watched at the bookcase began moving to reveal a dimly lighted forest. "It seems I have forgotten how truly beautiful Wonderland can be." she smiled and stepped out into the forest. Alice looked back to see only a floating shaped door with nothing else attached to it as everyone stepped out.

"This was only meant to be used once, this meaning that no one will be able to follow us or track us down here. A good thing too because the smell of pepper could have given us away." March wrinkled his nose.

Knave crossed his arms "You better be right, Hare."

"Of course he is!" White began leading the way. "Come! All of you! We must reach the Duchess before dark."

"The Duchess?" Alice began following White.

"Yes. The Duchess has agreed to bring us into her home for now. She has been at odds with all the queens but none dare pass through her. She is a rather dangerous creature and it is in our luck that she happens to like you, Alice." March smiled.

Knave ,who had been watching March interact with Alice, joined her other side. "You should know that you are our only key to ever finding the Vorpal Blade."

"What? You mean THE Vorpal Blade?" Alice looked at Knave in confusion.

"Yes Alice. THE Vorpal Blade." Knave nodded.

"Then that means..." Alice shook her head "No! You can't possily believe that this can happen!"

"Oh but it does." Knave placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You must believe it Alice. You are our only hope and you must believe that the three queen will come together to destroy Wonderland. Our beloved passed queen had put a stop to this evil and banished it underneath us." March said softly.

"Now they will unleash this evil. The evil that will spill our blood. The evil that will kill us all. That is why we must travel into the looking glass to retrieve the Vorpal Blade." Knave squeezed her shoulder harder. As though this simple motion could bring Alice into believing them.

"They would destroy their land for power... they would destroy our home for their own selfishness..." Alice paused and took a breath "They will resurrect the Jaberwocky."

* * *

_**Here ends this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this even though it was so shorty but I hope to introduce some of our most beloved characters of Wonderland in the next chapter. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and such. Until next time.  
**_

_**~Masami Kuran**_


	5. The Duchess---His Truth

_**Okay readers, sorry for the delay in all my fanfictions but writer's block is a pain in the behind and I've had little to zero inspiration. This chapter is as long as I intended it to be and hopefully is good enough. I do know how this fanfiction will end but getting there will take some time. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**I do not on Alice in Wonderland or its characters. I simply own my story and creations.**_

* * *

"Here we are." White hopped on forward before the rest could pass him by. "Now do be careful Alice. Do not comment about the Duchess and her ...current...living situation." he cleared his throat before continuing. "As you very well know, my dear, the queens were never fond of her or her love for spices."

"I thought you said that the queens wouldn't dare pass through her." Alice crossed her arms.

"Yes, the queens aren't stupid enough to cross her but they have the ability to take her comforts away." Knave smirked. "Serves her right I say."

March sighed "She'll cook you in her snout stew if you keep that up Knave." his eyes went to Alice "what he means is that the queens took certain things away from her to be able to tame the Duchess a bit, I assume. I heard they took her cook along with her rare spices and now the Duchess cannot find any other way to get it back. I'm guessing this is the reason as to why she is helping us."

White turned to a large tree and placed his gloved paw on it. "Either way, Alice, be careful."

The moment the two met the tree began to glow and a soft hum surrounded them. Alice watched as the glow started to pulsate, as though the tree had a heart. In an instant the glow disappeared and left large hole enough for two to pass at a time. On the other side a small cottage with a frog headed man siting at its steps lay beyond.

"Come." March took Alice by the wrist and led her through the hole and onto the other side.

Alice sniffed at the odd odor which plagued her nostrils. "Is it me or..." Alice was unable to finish as she began to stumble on her own feet. "Shit." she cursed aloud before falling to her knees. Alice felt warm arms hold her tight but even the warmth surrounding her body was no going to herl her from losing her consciousness.

"Take in deep breaths Alice." he spoke softly. He knew that the overwhelming smell of pepper could affect even the mightiest of beasts but even the smallest creature in Wonderland could stand this odor. "Something is wrong.." March said. "This shouldn't be affecting her in such a way!" his voice came in a harsh tone once he realized that she was losing consciousness. "Alice! Stay with me! Damnit!" he felt a rising panic when he saw her eyes close and her body go limp. He could clearly see her chest rising as she took in breaths but what troubled him was what could be affecting her in this way.

Alice could hear March's attempts at keeping her conscious but the more she breathed in the peppered air the harder it was for her to keep her eyes open. Alice no longer had the strength to keep herself on her knees or to keep her eyes open. She stopped resisting it all and fell into the dark endless pit that she was her mind.

* * *

_**Lysander paced around the small garden that was not too far of from the school. His hand reached into his pocket and brought out a silver pocket watched **_

_**with a chain linked to it. "I have to get the crown.." his voice betrayed his anger. How could Alice outsmart him? Thaleia would have surely already found her **_

_**way back to Wonderland. "I can't let the adviser get to Alice." his thoughts filled with the green eyed brunette.**_

_**He felt a sudden jolt in his chest when he remembered how her smile lit up her face. How he couldn't help but smile back at her even though he knew she was **_

_**nothing but a pawn. Lysander fell to his knees. His trembling hands opened the watch to reveal a magical swirl of many colors. Placing it on the ground he took **_

_**a step back and snapped his fingers. "She left. She left us and never turned back. She left me alone..." Lysander took in a deep breath before concentrating on **_

_**the portal. "White Palace." he spoke loudly and jumped into swirling whirlpool of color all thoughts of Alice gone, for the moment.**_

* * *

"Aaaallliiicceee." a voice called out from the darkness.

The darkness that had consumed her consciousness was cold. She felt her body but was unable to move it. For the past few moments she could hear a voice call out to her. Her voice, now childish and innocent, called out desperately towards the chilling phantom.

"Aaallliiicee." the voice called out again, this time closer than before.

Alice could clearly see a white figure now. It was coming closer and closer towards her. "Hello?" she was beginning to panic now. Alice was now able to see the face of the figure, it was pale with eyes a bloody red and hair a darker match of that same color. She wore a red ball gown with intricate little hearts placed delicately around the corset and long sleeves. There was something about the phantoms face that Alice could not place. She felt as though she had met the phantom before.

"You must listen, Aliiiccee."

Alice yelled in pain as she felt a sharp pain run up her left arm. "Please stop!" she yelled now.

"The vorpal blade, Aliiicee. The looking glass..."

Alice tried to concentrate on the phantoms words but the pain was great.

"Your father... my Alexander..." the woman shook her head sadly. "My baby.." the phantom held out her arms and came closer to Alice now.

Alice struggled but still couldn't move her body. The pain that had begun in her left arm now had spread to the whole of her left side. "No, no please!"

"You are my only child..." the phantom began to weep an uncontrollable cry that hurt Alice's ears.

"Please stop!" Alice closed her eyes as the weeping continued.

"Through the looking glass... Find the vorpal blade... set your father free... free me..."

Alice could no longer bear the pain that wracked her body "STOP IT!" in that moment she felt a spurt of energy and felt all the muscles in her body spring. Her eyes burst open as she launched herself at the phantom, she could see nothing.

"Alice! Stop it! You're okay. You're fine!"

She was slowly regaining her eyesight and noticed that the weeping had stopped and the pain was there but dull. Alice kept clawing at the phantom even though it was no longer weeping.

"Alice!"

Alice stopped suddenly and felt warm arms hold onto her tightly. "What?" her voice shook the darkness was slowly ebbing away. The voice that now spoke was warm and kind and awfully familiar. "Knave?" she squinted long enough to see a heart shaped mark and red eyes look back at her with a worried expression.

Alice was startled by how close he was as their noses almost touched but all she could think about was the warmth that he passed onto her.

Knave, who was holding Alice close to him, placed her on the bed in the small room the Duchess had given them for her. "She's awake!" he called out automatically. "You're okay Alice." he spoke softly at the alarmed woman. He could sense her body was tense and her eyes were wide but she seemed to tell that this was reality now and not a nightmare.

"The air was laced with a dark poison meant to hurt you. That is what brought you down so easily. It's a good thing the cat came to our aid just in time. Both the cat and the Duchess gave you the cure." he looked at the claw marks that the cat had given Alice so the cure could enter her system much faster. He watched her closely for any signs of it not working but Alice had raised her arm to look at the claw marks with a disturbed expression. "Is something wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

Alice did not respond right away but instead let her arm fall slowly. "I need some water, please." her smile was small but she noticed his eyes brighten a bit.

Knave felt uneasy about leaving her alone but he could hear the slight hoarseness in her voice. "Alright, remain here until I get back." he squeezed her hand before leaving her.

Alice sprung from the bed and grabbed the bag with the crown as a wave of nausea came upon her but she held it back. The room had begun to spin but within a few moments of standing still it had gone. "I need to speak to the duchess." she thought to herself. Alice could now clearly hear doors opening and closing along with voices. Being quick and sneaky, Alice left the room and stepped into a long hallway that ended with large black double doors. Placing one hand onto the wall on her right, she walked towards the double doors. "Duchess." she said aloud, the black double doors were opened sightly to let out a small thin strip of light.

"If it isn't Alice Liddell." the familiar voice that belonged to the Duchess spoke.

"Come in and present yourself, darling."

She looked behind her before entering the dimly lit room.

"Well now, you look much better than when you entered my home. Now I am sure you have plenty of questions for me so do come here." the Duchess, who had been sitting near the window of her barely furnished room, stood and sat across the brick fireplace. The wood inside the fire released a dim glow that showed off the six pieces of furniture that adorned the empty room.

Alice walked in and closed the door behind her. "You went from riches to poverty in a flicker of a second, Duchess." she was fully aware of the warnings she had received from White and the rest but Alice had sensed something wrong going on there that she could not ignore. She finally looked at the Duchess. It was true she was the ugliest thing Alice had ever seen but that was the least of her worries.

"Respect your elders, child." the Duchess was calm but her voice betrayed everything.

"What do you think is going to happen when Opal's snow guards arrive and try to take me? Hm? You think that all will end well for you? I'm afraid not. It took me fraction of a second to know what happened to me. While Knave was telling me what happened, I noticed how Chessie marked my arm. See?" Alice held out the arm with the claw marks.

The Duchess's toad like face revealed nothing at the moment. Her beady black eyes looked on at the arm Alice had raised. "I see nothing." she lied. Her own arm scratched her chin before being placed neatly on her lap.

Alice smirked "Of course. Admitting you see it would confirm my suspicions." taking the seat across from the ugly toad, Alice sighed. "The mark is unique, if I remember correctly, it is given to those who have suppressed memories. Well," Alice laughed a bit."even though mine were freed it seems Chessie noticed even more in here." Alice tapped her head twice. "When I was under the effects of the poison I saw a phantom. Or rather, a woman with bloody red eyes who called me her baby. Do you have anything to do with this?"

The Duchess, who had been doing an excellent job at keeping a poker face, now held a look of pure horror and hatred. "I knew never to trust that cat!" she spat out, droplets of spit landed on the table separating them. "Your bloody father started it all! If it weren't for that bastard everything would have been fine! If everybody minded their own business and stayed in their realms there would still be peace! I would still have my pig..." she shook her head.

"Is my father still alive?" Alice asked carefully.

"No." the Duchess replied "I have never been sure as to how he died but I am sure that he is dead. He is in the looking glass world. All souls are sent into the looking glass after they've died to be imprisoned by the grave keeper. That part of the world is heavily guarded and no living soul has come back alive to speak of the horrors held there. Your mother must be there also."

"My mother? You mean..." Alice bit her lip in an attempt block out the words that were dying to come out of her mouth. She had a hunch that the mother she had in the human world was not exactly her real mother. After all, what kind of mother treats her daughter like a dog? Alice remained silent for a while. She heard White, Knave, and March call out her name. "How did I end up in the human realm if my mother was the one true queen?"

"Your parents decided that living in the human realm was the best way for you to survive past infancy as many creatures from this realm wanted your blood. Your father married a human woman and from there, I assume, you can guess what happened. Your memories were forced into the deepest darkest place in your mind and you no longer had access to Wonderland. Both your mother and father died protecting you." the Duchess stopped and look behind Alice.

Alice stood just as the trio burst into the room. "We have to go."

"What happened Alice?" all three asked.

"She poisoned me. Chessie?" Alice looked at the cat who had just appeared beside her. "How long do we have until the snow guards arrive?"

"Not long, Aallliicccee." the cats wide grin spread even wider as he spoke. He looked towards the Duchess and hissed in anger. "Offf withhh yourrr heaaaddd!"

"You vowed you were true to the cause!" White yelled but no longer paid attention to the Duchess. "oh dear this is not good. Not good at all."

"Dammit toad!" Knave growled. "I'll kill you!"

Alice frowned and placed a hand on Knave's chest. "Stop it. The queens ill have at her when we're gone."

March nodded "She's right. Cat, " he looked over at Chessie who was twirling around in the air. "A way to escape?"

"There is a ssssstepping tree behind the cottage. It sssshould lead you closer to the looking glasss world but there issss a problem." he stopped twirling and moved closer to Alice. "You will be within the territory of the Tweedlessss."

"It is a risk we have to take." March took Alice's hand after making sure the bag was secured tightly onto her back. "I know you are still a bit weak but we must move on." He gave her a small smile and led her towards the window where, below was a single tree. "I'll catch you." he opened the window and was ready to jump before he was interrupted.

"You're not going to catch her, Hare." Knave said before jumping down the two story window.

Alice looked back at the Duchess who was staring at the fireplace with an empty expression. "Hide, before they come. Save yourself like only you can. Maybe that way you can think back at all you have done."

The Duchess only nodded her head but remained silent. She looked like a broken woman, she had lost everything because of her arrogance.

"Your turn Alice." March led her towards the window.

With one last glance Alice jumped.

"Caught you."

Alice felt Knave's mouth at her ear. She felt his arms tight around her as he carried her out of the way. March, carrying White, followed. "Let me down please." she laughed nervously as he did as told.

"You'll enjoy it someday. " he laughed, moving towards the tree before she could answer back. His hands roamed its bark before finding what he was looking for. "Here we go!" he laughed, pushing into the bark. A creaking noise filled the air around them as part of the tree opened like a door.

A sudden roar could be heard not to far off from them.

"They're here!" March, who was still holding White, hurried them all inside. Only looking back to close the trees door.

Before March closed the door, Alice saw a monster with brilliant white fur and fangs approach the small cottage. "Those monsters..." she thought to herself.

"Oh dear, we must hurry along now." White looked around worriedly.

"Yes, the brothers aren't fond of people trespassing into their territory without permission. I highly doubt they would turn a blind eye to us as we pass through here." Knave crossed his arms.

"Then let's hope they don't catch us." March began leading the way.

Alice followed. It hadn't even been a day in this world and she had gone through countless things. Human Alice and Wonderland Alice were now two separate beings to her. Her mother was a queen and her father... her father was truly dead. "March..." Alice caught up to him.

"Yes, Alice?" he looked down at her.

"Have you ever been in the looking glass world?" she asked

"Yes." he admitted "It is a very curious place, Alice. And very large at that. Finding the Vorpal Blade will be quite a challenge I don't know how we will find it but I promise you we will." he brought her hand into his.

"What if I kind of know where to go?" she looked down at their hands. "What the..." but before Alice could even finish her sentence she felt a strong hand hold onto her legs and drag her along the dead trees. "KNAVE!" she yelled out. Alice turned and tried to claw herself away from her attacker but they were dragging her through dirt and mud. Her hands were starting to go numb. "MARCH! WHITE! HELP ME!"

She watched in horror as her group ran after her but couldn't keep up. "Stop it please!" Alice quickly managed retrieve the bag and tuck it under her shirt before being dragged into a dark tunnel. All she could hear where the dying cries of her friends before the light went out and it all went quiet. A few moments had passed and Alice was finally dragged into a cave like hideout. illuminated by a strange bluish light.

"Damn." she hissed as the multiple cuts and scrapes stung. She was sure there would be plenty of blood. There was a slurping sound and the pressure that had been holding onto her legs disappeared. Alice jumped up in alarm, sticking to the walls in case someone decided to attack her.

"She is puny! We cannot eat her brother!" a high pitched wailing voice echoed through the cave.

"No! No! Brother look! She has enough meat for stew!" another voice called out. This one was rough and low. The opposite of the other.

"Who are you!?" Alice yelled. There was silence for a moment but soon enough she could see two round figures make their way into the light. The cave was large with several pointed rocks cutting out of the ceiling and walls. The way the light lit up the cave made it look more like a horror house than a hideout.

"Look! Blood!" a fat fanged toad like creature with a human body emerged.

"Yes! Blood!" the other, an exact copy of the first followed.

Alice looked at them closely. They both wore yellow and red suspenders with white shirts underneath. Everything splattered with mud and blood. Alice immediately recognized the duo. Her voice echoed into the cave. "The Tweedles. "

* * *

_**Now back in Wonderland, Lysander walked towards the ruins of what once was Opal's castle. He surveyed the area and smirked "Well it seems Alice has found her way here safely."**_

_**"That child destroyed my castle!" a high pitched female voice spoke.**_

_**Lysander didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "How did this happen exactly?" he turned around and to meet chocolate brown eyes and a furious expression. **_

_**"Alice and that Knave!" she hissed. Her pale white hair blowing in the wind, making her seem like a witch. "Why don't you have the crown!?"**_

_**Lysander sighed and shrugged. "Thaleia was there. It was difficult even getting Alice by herself. Thaleia seemed to have gotten to her first as she already had the crown. I'm not sure what happened to Alice after she fell through the rabbit hole."**_

_**Opal looked at Lysander in anger but closed her eyes. Taking in a deep breath before speaking again. "Bring her to me Lysander. You owe me the crown and her life."**_

_** Lysander frowned. He hated it when she said he owed her. He looked at the silver and white gold crown that lay a top her head. "You are queen, Opal, a simple crown from the Heart Queen will do nothing for you. That magic will kill you." **_

_**Opal laughed and smiled at him. Her hand met his soft cheek. She loved him and he knew it but she couldn't truly have him. Not as long as Alice lived. The woman that owned his heart. "Go get me Alice, Lysander. Make sure she pays for what she did to you." Opal placed her lips against his for a few moments and pulled away. She tried to smile at him but she knew his mind was already far away. Looking for her. "GO!" she shoved him away from her and left. No longer looking back at the man she loved. Her thoughts whirled. "He will be mine. No matter what. Lysander will be my king." **_

_**Lysander watched her leave. His mind already checking off the places where Knave would have taken Alice. "The Duchess." he said and walked away, making sure to snap his fingers. A massive butterfly with white and black wings appeared. It made humming sounds as Lysander mounted the insect. "Take me to The Duchess. Hurry!" he kicked it and immediately began to flap its wings. Soon enough they were in the air. **_

_**Lysander smiled. "Soon I will catch you Alice. I will make you pay for everything you have done to me..."**_

* * *

**Okay I decided to also go into Lysander's story that will cover his journey as well. I'm not sure if I will keep doing Lysander's side but if you all like it then please say so be cause it helps to kind of know if it works or not XD Anyways, thank you for reading and please leave a review and such! Until next time.**

**~Masami Kuran**


	6. Her Future--His Past

_**Hey everyone! So I finally had the chance to sit down and actually write a new chapter for this fanfiction. It's been a while and I hope you all don't mind. I also have an account on Fictionpress under Nakamura Akira where I am writing my own story. If you would like just look for me on the other website to read it. So I did intend this chapter to be somewhat long... depends on your definition of long but I thought it was okay sized. It took me a few weeks to write this so if some tings don't make sense then please pm me or write a review and I'll check it out. Please enjoy this chapter and hopefully we get to meet the Caterpillar next. Hopefully XD Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. I simply own my creations and story.**_

* * *

Alice kept her eyes trained on the brothers as they fought over what to do with her. Even though they were distracted, she knew that one wrong move could cost her her life. After confirming that they indeed were the Tweedles, both of them decided to place her in a makeshift cell created from bones of, what Alice hoped were, animals.

"Soup!" Dee yelled.

"Roasted!" Dum yelled back.

Alice frowned at the two brothers. Watching the two fight wouldn't get her anywhere and the sooner she found a way out the better. She looked around the small cage and the area around it. The room they were in was still a part of the cave but had been constructed to be more of a kitchen like room. "This is probably one of many rooms." her mind raced on.

Her eyes caught sight of a wooden table covered in dried blood. Scraps of bloody fur and meat scattered here and there. Alice felt a sudden panic rise in her chest. She had tried to use the crown to open a portal but was unable to make it work. Biting her lip, Alice raised her hand to touch the bones trapping her. They were neatly strung together with bloody rope.

"What do you think?"

Alice looked up in alarm at the two brothers who were now looking at her. They had come close enough to the cell that she could see the rotting flesh stuck to their fanged teeth. Their putrid breath reached her, making her wince in disgust. "Excuse me?" she asked confused.

The twins threw up their arms, annoyed, and shook their heads in unison.

"What way?!" Dum yelled

"Will we eat you?!" Dee added.

Alice felt a lump rise in her throat. "Uh.." she couldn't think of anything to say but scanned her brain for ideas. Her eyes scanning the area around her until her eyes met a large black cauldron nestled into the middle of the room. "Maybe..." she thought. "How about stew." she tried to speak without her voice breaking.

"Stew!" Both nodded excitedly and began to unlock the cells bony door.

"Wait! Wait!" she held her hands up "You have to get the ingredients ready or it won't taste good."

The twins frowned but remained still and in place to Alice's relief.

"Ingredients?" Dee asked

"So it will taste good?" Dum said

"Yes. Yes." Alice shook her head "Getting spices and small creatures to be added to the stew, before you throw me in of course." she added. Her thoughts had come to the conclusion that distracting the Tweedles was the only choice until Knave, March, and Mr. White came for her.

The brothers looked at each other then nodded

"We will have more food!" Dee clapped his hands.

"We will eat more." Dum said excitedly.

"What should we get!?" they both jumped up and down, their eyes never leaving Alice.

"Well," she racked her brain for ingredients that would take time to look for in Wonderland. "Red spice from the Duchess, cursed magenta mushrooms from the caterpillars garden, water from the river of splintered souls, salt from the mockturtles tears, and honey from the wasped bees." she thought of the hardest ingredients to find. "These will make a stew worthy of great me... uhh... Wonderlandians like you." she finished. She felt her hands begin to shake.

The brothers looked at each other for a while before turning to her. Alice couldn't tell anything from their expressions as minutes seemed to pass. She took a step back in case they decided to grab her from outside.

""I will go!" Dum smiled to his brother.

"I will stay!" Dee rubbed his protruding belly.

All hope Alice had of escaping from the cave was shattered. Dealing with one brother was better than dealing with both but even then trying to escape would still be a problem. All Alice could do was watch as the brothers turned their backs to her.

"Done!" both brothers jumped in place as they began moving to, what looked like, a corridor.

Alice watched them whisper to each other for a few minutes before Dum left the room and Dee approached her.

He was quiet for a few moments before speaking. "I knew an Alice once." Dee's lumpy body waddled towards a seat at a wooden counter.

He didn't face her directly but Alice would be careful when moving around the cell either way. "Is that so?" she said. 'Maybe keeping him talking will give me time to find a way out.' she thought.

"I would like to see her again." Dee spoke.

Alice frowned and turned her head to him "Why?" she asked. Alice had met the brothers a few times before but that was it. She remembered March and Lysander inviting them over for their tea parties but Alice figured they didn't care about her. They sure didn't recognize her when they caught her.

"Her head is worth plenty now since the queens want her. I would never turn her over but Dum would." Dee sighed. "He would strip her skin off her body and give it as a gift to Queen Andesine."

Alice cringed at his words. "What do the queens want with Alice?" she asked, trying to distract him from his own thoughts.

Dee glanced over her way and tilted his head slightly. "Everyone should already know the answer to that. They want her crown. Her blood. They each want to rule and paint their roses red with the blood of Wonderlands true queen."

Alice felt her nails dig into her palms in fear. "So there's one true queen?" she asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

Dee frowned. His eyes sparkling in the low light. "There won't be one once Alice is dead. Her bloodline will end with her and no one can stop the queens from doing so."

"I highly doubt that." Alice mumbled to herself. She took a seat on the floor, feeling her bag shift with her. She could feel Dee's eyes on her whenever she moved. They had remained silent for what felt like hours. She had begun to wonder whether or not her friends would ever find her.

"I have never seen you before." Dee commented. His whole body shifted to face her.

"I keep myself hidden from sight." she says without a pause. Her hands rubbed together, the old scars from her wounds opening up. She looked down to see blood cover her hands.

"You smell familiar. Have we met before?" Dee stood and walked over to the cell. His hands dangling beside him.

Alice shook her head "No. I've never met you before." her words were nothing but lies and she hoped he couldn't hear her heart skip a few beats when he approached her.

Dee blinked a few times before managing to take a seat across from her. The bones and few space between them the only thing keeping them apart. "Okay." he paused to think before speaking again. "Would you like to hear a story?"

"A story?" Alice frowned but nodded. A story could keep him talking and give Knave and the rest more time to find her. "What about?" she asked.

Dee reached into his pocket and brought out a piece of cloth. "The beginning of the end of a man I once knew." he said as he balled up the cloth and threw it towards Alice. "Clean your wounds." he ordered before continuing. "Now let me see where to begin..."

Alice quickly took the cloth and cleaned her cuts. She wasn't interested in the least of what the story was about but she would have to endure it in order to have more time. Alice looked closely at Dee, his hands had begun to move and a small back cloud appeared between them. "What is that?" she asked

"You will see soon enough." Dee said and began telling the story of the broken man. The part he knew well enough to tell.

_"Wonderland before her was just his home."_

_"A simple land which he loved and feared. Never truly understanding her magnificent power but always answering when she called."_

_"He loved everything about Wonderland."_

_"The creatures with the many eyes."_

_"The mushrooms which allowed you to adjust your height."_

_"The ever changing land beyond the river of splintered souls."_

_"The White Rabbit with his golden pocket watch and thumping paws."_

_"The caterpillar with its hookah and riddles."_

_"The Queen of Hearts and her kind soul."_

_"The Knave with his quick character and witty remarks."_

_"His brother who was nothing but perfection and a kind heart."_

_"The eternal magic we all held within our eternal souls."_

Dee touched the cloud with one finger and it began to expand. He took out a small vile filled with red liquid and popped it open. He raised his hand and let the cloud consume the liquid.

"What is that?" Alice asked. She didn't know who Dee was talking about but there was something about his words that felt familiar to her.

"The blood of the one whose story you will hear him tell." Dee said as the cloud had consumed all of the blood. "Now listen to his voice carefully. His story is one of sadness and heartache. Maybe you will be able to understand him like no other has before."

Alice gave him a confused look before her attention turned to the black cloud which now had swirls of red. She could hear a distant voice speaking. Small letters appearing , increasing in size until she could read them. They floated carelessly around until they formed words, then sentences, until finally they formed paragraphs. The voice was that of a man and the voice was one Alice knew well. It was the voice of Lysander. It was his story she would be listening to.

_**The song of unity we all hummed as Wonderlandians never changed. We were one in the same. All creatures of a strange realm united by a single bond created by a motherland and her queen. The Heart line was the first of its kind in our realm. Wonderland herself created them from her soil and raised them to be kings and queens. They were royalty. They were powerful. They were deadly.**_

_**The first queen was Alice. She was the first Heart created and the first to rule. I was simply a child then. I hadn't evolved, nor would I for the next thousand years. She appeared with a crown on her head and a gown on her body. She was a true queen. Wonderlandians loved her and so did I. She ruled with an iron fist and a heart of gold. Her reign was the first and longest in the history of our realm and we prospered. I thought nothing could go wrong then. We would live in eternal peace and mayhem... I was wrong.**_

_**Days of peace came to an end when our Queen announced her leaving. She had created a portal allowing her to travel to other realms and wanted nothing else but to live as, what she called, a 'human'. She would take the crown with her. Of course we were outraged. Of course we would rebel. Soon enough she left and Wonderland wept What we didn't know was that there was an heir. A female heir to the throne of Wonderland. Years had passed and our realm was in chaos. Our motherland was dormant, unable to take the pain her child had given her.**_

_**We had become dependent on the Hearts and a ruling monarchy. It had become a struggle to survive. My brother and I claimed our land and no one dared trespass. I was feared. He was loved. The Knave was a close friend of ours. We were all children without a home and so we cared for each other. Soon enough a swirling portal of color and light appeared before the Heart Castle. The three of us were present. From there emerged a woman with eyes a blood red and hair a dark wave of curls. The woman was kind and called herself Rosalia. She carried the Crown of Heart with her, confirming our suspicions. She was daughter of Alice and heir to the throne. As word spread out of her arrival, Wonderlandians cheered with excitement. Some didn't feel the same way as the others. They held a grudge against Queen Alice and now her daughter. They would become the rebels with time.**_

_**Rebels who would join the Red and White Queens when they decided to rise into power. For now they hid, allowing Rosalia to be crowned. Years had come and passed since her coronation and Wonderland was once again blooming with madness. Knave had joined the Court of Hearts, also known as the Red Court. He was a simple child but soon excelled in the art of combat. He became a knight at such a young age. March refused to join as a knight, as did I. We received training but soon left the castle when Queen Rosalia announced her travels. She would be traveling between our realm and the real of humans in pursuit of a King. Someone who would share the throne with her and rule over the madness she called home. The creatures of Wonderland did not approve, of course. **_

_**In the end, after much discussion, we agreed. A queen should have a king and who were we to take that away from her. So her travels began. I may have had the body of a child but I was everything but. I was given the job of guarding the portals she used. My brother would join me and we would guard together. Knave would occasionally join us after his training. This went on for a few more years before an unexpected event occurred. Queen Rosalia announced she was with child. Wonderlandians around cheered at the thought of a new heir. A child who would carry on the monarchy. For days they cheered, my brother as well. His golden eyes bright and sparkling whenever he neared the queen. I, on the other hand, was confused. The queen had been in search of a King and instead returned with news of a child. The child would be a hybrid.**_

_**A hybrid with the power of Wonderland and the imagination of a human. The first and only child born to a reigning Wonderland queen. Although I kept my thoughts to myself I could hear the whispers of the rebels and the song we once hummed had begun to falter. I went on with my duties as was expected and helped the queen in every way. She would sneak out of the realm unnoticed with my help to be able to see her human lover. The man whose child would rule. The Queen had said his name was Alexander and was an artist. He was one of a kind, she would say. The love of her life and the king to her crown. She would bring him into Wonderland as soon as the child was born. As soon as Wonderland would accept her choice.**_

_**Our motherland had been dormant since the departure of the first queen. Her call had all but gone during that time. Queen Rosalia spent the last few months of her pregnancy in the castle with her ladies and guards. She brought us into the castle again, wanting companions that would lighten her mood. She was unable to leave Wonderland any longer after the magic had begun taking a toll on her health. The queen was becoming weaker as it all progressed. My brother would read to her countless fairy tales he had created and managed to put on shows for her. I could see how much he looked up to her, how much he saw a mother in her. We were orphans. Born to no one and raised by madness. We were one a kind. I kept my distance from the queen.**_

_**I had met one of her ladies months before, she called herself Opal. A frail pale thing with hair as fair as snow. She spoke highly about the queen but I could sense her lies. She was disgusted with Rosalya. Opal hated the fact that there would be a hybrid child on the throne. She wasn't the only lady who hated her, another by the name of Andesine shared her thoughts. They both disliked the queen with a passion but who was I to judge? I was well on my way to hating the queen and that wouldn't make me any better than them. Time had passed and the child was expected.**_

_**I remember that day like it was yesterday.**_

_**Knave, March, and myself had been in the library when we decided to leave for the day. The day had yet to end and as we left we noticed ladies and knights running back and forth through the halls. We had no need to ask what was happening. The Queen was in labor. As we neared her chamber, we could her pain. We wanted to enter but as soon as we tried something odd happened. It had never happened before but we knew immediately what it was. Our motherland had awoken. Her song was loud and bright, making everyone in the castle pause. At the same time we could hear a faint cry. The cry of a baby. As Wonderlands call faded the baby's remained. Soon we saw the ladies and knights leave the Queens chambers and we were called in. We walked in one by one, me being last. Our eyes went directly to the queen.**_

_**I remember her loving gaze. Her eyes were full of light and love. She had looked like a wreck but I had seen something I had never seen or felt before. True love. The truest form of love to ever exist in Wonderland.**_

_**She had called me over. I obeyed. I had countless mixed emotions. I hated her and the child. I forced myself to believe that. I stood before the queen and gazed into her loving stare. I recall her speaking but all I remember was looking down at the child... Emerald eyes looked into mine. In that instant I fell in love. I had fallen in love with the heir to the throne. The very person I had hated. I fell in love with the soul I had seen. The call she had given. She was Alice. She would be the one to destroy us all.**_

"So far you have succeeded in destroying most of Wonderland, Alice."

The cloud immediately became a puff of smoke. Alice looked up to see the man whose story had just been shared with her. The man she was now sure would destroy her for the crown. "Lysander."

* * *

_**Lysander had finally found trail of Alice. He had gone to see the duchess but found nothing but a burned down home and no duchess in sight. She had known they were coming after her. For a while they circled around the area but soon found Tweedle Dum in the river of splintered souls and heard of what he and his brother were up to. Lysander knew Alice was behind it all. "Stay close behind me." he ordered the two white knights behind him. He had brought them in case he needed them. If the other tweedle put up a fight then he would use them. They were at the base of a mountain which would lead them into the Tweedle's home.**_

_**All Lysander wanted was Alice and the crown. Nothing else. His goal was to take her to Opal and from there everything would fall into place. "Here we are." Lysander said, walking into the cave. He had been walking down the corridor when he heard something odd. "Is that..." he whispered as he approached the corridor that appeared to lead them into a spacious cave. He stopped them from walking further on once he noticed Dee and Alice in the room. His own voice echoed words he had once said before. Words no one as supposed to know but him. He closed his eyes.**_

_**His own emotions mixed when he heard himself speak of the past. A past he was trying to forget yet fix with blood. The past that had made him who he was today. Lysander closed his eyes as the part he knew by heart was coming. The part where he revealed his feelings for Alice. The ones he had felt before when she was a simple newborn. He had loved her then but love was childish. It wasn't a heart wrenching ache as he had come to know when she left. He had never learned to love the way he had loved Alice before but the love he had once felt was now anger. Anger for everything the Heart family had done to him and his home. For breaking his brothers heart and leaving Wonderland to fall apart.**_

_**"In that instant I fell in love. I had fallen in love with the heir to the throne. The very person I had hated. I fell in love with the soul I had seen. The call she had given. She was Alice. She would be the one to destroy us all." Lysander whispered the words. His eyes snapped open, walking into the cave. It was time he took Alice before Opal decided to interrupt him. "So far you have succeeded in destroying most of Wonderland, Alice." Lysander spoke. The cloud had sensed his presence and destroyed itself, leaving smoke in its wake.**_

_**If he had let it go on there would have been much more revealed about him than he would have liked. He watched Alice stand as her eyes landed on him, the Tweedle turning to face him as well but pressing himself against the cell door. "It's time for you to come with me and you," Lysander nodded towards Dee. "You'll hand her over one way or another." Lysander said coolly. His different colored eyes rested on the Tweedle.**_

_**"I won't let you or the queens have her. Unlike my brother I know she can bring us peace once again. I know you can see that as well Hatter." Dee said.**_

_**Lysander shook his head "A foolish monster you are, Tweedle Dee. Now hand her over or you'll regret it."**_

_**Dee stood his ground "No."**_

_**"Very well then." Lysander motioned for the knights to restrain the tweedle but as they did Tweedle Dee threw the cell's door at them. Lysander falling along with the guards.**_

_**"RUN ALICE!" Dee yelled.**_

_**Lysander looked up to see Alice running off into a dark corridor. "Get the butterfly!" he growled at the knights. "Look for her from above, I'll take the ground." Lysander ordered and they obeyed. Leaving him alone with Dee. "I won't turn you into Opal but I warn you to stay out of our way."**_

_**Dee smiled, his teeth sharp and glistening in the low light. "She is already on her way to your brother. You won't stand a chance against him."**_

_**"My brother has no idea what he is doing." Lysander said, walking over to the corridor where Alice had gone through.**_

_**"Your brother knows exactly what he is doing." Dee said, not caring what Lysander thought.**_

_**"We'll see about that." Lysander smirked "You underestimate my power of persuasion."**_

_**"You were once a kind child, Lysander. Your magic was strong, but you changed. Opal turned you into a monster." Dee said.**_

_**"My magic is strong enough and it'll get better." Lysander looked down at a puddle of water, his green and blue eyes looking back at him. The black hair he had in the human world was replaced by his natural white and black color. "I'll make sure of it, don't you worry Dee." he looked up to the Tweedle "Hide before Opal comes for you. The duchess has already disappeared. I am not sure if she is dead or not but I've given you a warning now. Do what you want with it." with that Lysander ran through the dark corridor to soon find himself outside in the open. The trees around him groaning against a slight calling wind that passed by. **_

_**Lysander looked down and saw Alice's small footsteps. "Running straight..." he followed them up until he could no longer see them "If she keeps running straight then she'll stumble upon the Caterpillar." he growled "He'll tell her everything she wants to know and more." Lysander looked around him before running after Alice. He had to get to her before she found the Caterpillar. "If she finds him everything will turn against us. I can't have that. She must not learn how to use the magic of the crown or the magic in her royal blood."**_

* * *

**There it is readers! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and please leave a review, a follow, and such. Until next time.**

**-Masami Kuran (Addy)**


End file.
